Le recueil de la Lune Noire
by Black Moon
Summary: Me voici avec un nouveau One- Shot. Un Harry Draco assez triste. Si vous n'aimez pas les Slash (pauvres de vous) ne posez pas les pieds ici, mais si vous voulez en savoir plus, bienvenu(e)s. Et comme toujours, R/r!!!!
1. Un sentiment de vide

Salut c'est encore moi Black Moon qui va se faire taper dessus paskelle a pas posté le Chapter de sa fic. Il arrive bientôt, alors : PAS TAPER. Bon voici une histoire à chapitre unique, vraiment courte, au sujet de Tom Riddle (désolé, je préfère le nom anglais). Sans transition, voici ma nouvelle fic.  
  
Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, donc pas d'argent. Tout est à JKR, donc tous les sousous pour elle.  
  
Warning : Attention, allusion au slash. Si vous aimez pas, ne lisez pas.  
  
Pairing : TR/ ? (Vous allez tout de suite comprendre de toutes les façons !)  
  
UN SENTIMENT DE VIDE.  
La vérité brûle, ça il le savait. C'était pour cela qui l'avait toujours bouté hors de son esprit, à coup d'ignorance, de mépris. Et il avait toujours réussi. .. Jusqu'au jour ou ses armes si parfaites avaient eu le piètre effet d'un coup de sabre dans l'eau. Et la vérité avait distillé au sein de son âme son venin acide, un poison perfide qui intérieurement l'avait rongé, qui avait détruit avec hargne le forteresse mentale qu'il avait construite durant son exil forcé.  
  
Tout avait ressurgit quand il l'avait vu, si fragile, si petit pour son âge, son visage couvert de poussière et ses yeux magnifiques ou brûlait une leur de détermination féroce. Il avait voulu le tué, pour repousser les attaques pernicieuses de la vérité qui revancharde tentait de l'enserrer dans ses mailles. Il l'avait voulu achever ce qu'il avait commencé treize ans plus tôt jusqu'au bout, mais n'y était pas arrivé. Leurs baguettes avaient admit l'évidence et avaient refusé ce à quoi il les forçaient. . . heureusement, il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience, aussi inexistante soit elle.  
  
Après ce duel plus décisif, il avait commencé à ce souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait enfouis avec force de rage dans les méandres les plus obscures de sa mémoire. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ses grands yeux enfantins noyés de larmes qui exprimait l'étonnement et l'incompréhension. Un bébé qui avait levé sa petite main vers son visage comme le font tous le autres enfants d'un an, mais qui avait déclenché en lui un sentiment autre que le mépris, l'amertume, ou la haine. Un sentiment sur lequel il n'avait pu, sur le moment, mettre un nom concret. Et cette incapacité à analyser ce qu'il ressentait l'avait effrayé. . . et qui était cet enfant pour effrayer Lord Voldemort. Il avait voulu le tuer, mais n'y était pas arrivé à cause et grâce au sacrifice insensé mais noble de sa mère défunte. Heureusement, sinon, il n'aurait pas eu ces treize années de solitude éprouvante durant lesquelles, il avait médité sur ce qu'il était et avait vu grandir cet enfant qui avait su faire sans le savoir, ce que la vie et tous les meurtres qui avait commis n'avaient jamais pu réaliser : le bouleverser. [1] Il avait vu la vie de cet enfant sans être près de lui. Il avait éprouvé ses douleurs éternelles, et ses joies éphémères. Il avait en quelque sorte vécu en même temps que lui et avait compris ses peines. Il l'avait vu grandir. Mais il avait toujours refuser de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait même si il savait pertinemment dans un coin retranché de son esprit de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
A chaque fois qu'il avait été en face de lui il avait voulu le tuer, comme si en mourant il emporterait avec lui ce sentiment qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Et finalement, il avait compris, et s'était laissé embrassé par la vérité au sommet de sa gloire triomphante. ET tout cela, à cause et grâce à ce regard d'émeraude qui l'avait bouleversé depuis la première fois que son regard de carmin l'avait croisé. Et Salazar pouvait en témoigné, ses serviteurs en avaient terriblement pâti. Ils avaient reçu des ordres très strictes : ils pouvait tuer, torturer, violer qui il voulaient sauf une seule et unique personne : lui. Celui qui aurait osé une bravade insensé aurait été condamné à la peine capitale, mais pas avant d'avoir eu un avant goût très long des feux de l' Enfer. Il avait durement pris conscience et éprouvait un terrible sentiment de vide. Un sensation insupportable qui avait failli le conduire au suicide. Il avait tout claquer, et lui avait tout dit. Il avait vu dans ses yeux que lui aussi avait porté inconsciemment ce sentiment de vide. Ils étaient liés, c'était indéniable, et avait fait ce qu'ils devaient faire.  
  
Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, regarda une nouvelle fois le plafond de sa chambre, pensa en souriant que si on lui avait dit qu'il serait heureux un jour, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il resserra son étreinte, et senti avec amusement celui qu'il aimait ronronner comme un gros chat. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et le rejoignit au pays des songes. Quoi que le monde pouvait penser, il s'aimaient et rien ne pouvait les séparer. Leur passé leur importait peu... seul comptait leur futur, ensembles. Ils savaient qu'un jour viendrait où seraient séparés par la mort, mais ils voulaient profité de la vie.  
  
C'est ainsi que Tom Riddle et Harry Potter s'aimaient. Ils avaient enfin comblé leur sentiment de vide. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Voilà, c'est fini.  
  
Vous vous rendez compte, mon tout premier slash, même si il n'est pas très voyant. Mais bon, c'est le premier que je mais sur le devant de la scène. Peut être est-ce le début d'une longue lignée. Bon, j'espère que vous avez apprécier. Et même si c'est un One Chapter, laissez un petit review, ça fait toujours plaisir et j'aimerais savoir si c'était bon.  
  
Je tiens à préciser que cette fois- ci, Nasty ne m'a pas donné un seul coup de main. [c'est sûr que j'aurais mis plus de détails, tu fais vraiment dans le sentiment]. Bon, à la prochaine.  
  
Note : [1] C'est un hommage à Cicéron pour c'est période cette phrase était vraiment longue.  
  
Si j'ai mis la note ici, c'était pour ne pas interrompre l'histoire, je trouvait que cela faisait déplacé. Allez, bye.  
Black Moon. 


	2. Les amants de la Lune

Salut, voici une autre histoire, très courte qui vient s'ajouter au Recueil de la Lune Noire. Je tiens à préciser que les histoires du recueil n'ont aucun lien (enfin, jusqu'à nouvel ordre). Généralement, les thèmes varieront entre l'amour (Généralement des Slash) et des histoire tristes ( ou d'horreur). C'est pour cela que j'ai classer dans Drama/Romance et rating PG-13 (Je pense que ça pourra tout de même monter à R mais bon...).  
  
Allez, Bon lecture. Black Moon (Nasty est en vacances ouff !!)  
  
Les Amants de la Lune.  
  
Dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé de Poudlard, la lumière crue de la Lune éclaire deux formes . L'une est plus petite, l'une est plus grande. Debout, elle s'étreignent passionnément , comme si elles s'accrochaient l'une et l'autre à une bouée de sauvetage. Le vent de l'hiver, pernicieusement s'infiltre dans leurs vêtements et dépose sur elles de légers flocons de neige...mais cela n'est pas important...elles se réchauffent mutuellement.  
  
« Nous ne devrions pas être là, ensembles, en cette heure tardive. »  
  
Ces deux formes savent qu'elle ne devrait pas être là dans ce parc solitaire et glacé. Elles sont à elles seules un tabou : L'une d'elles est élève, l'autre professeur...et toutes deux brisent deux règles, et une idée rétrograde adoptées par bien trop de monde... Elles sont hors-la-loi.  
  
« Je m'en moque, tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que nous nous aimions. »  
  
Mais qu'importe le regard des autres lorsqu'elles peuvent vivre ces moment d'indicible bonheur. Au diable le monde. Elle s'aimaient plus que tout, et si il le fallait, elle damneraient leur âmes pour vivre ensembles. La passion qui les enflammait avait incendié toute notion de morale. Seuls leur sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre importaient.  
  
« Tu risque de perdre tes amis, et l'estime de tous...et cela sans dire que tu sera renvoyé. »  
  
« Toi tu perdra ta réputation, et le respect que tous te portent...et tu perdra aussi ton travail. »  
  
« Alors nous perdrons dans les deux cas quelque chose. »  
  
« Je préfère gagner notre bonheur et je me fiche de perdre l'estime, le respect et la réputation. Je t'ai...toi. »  
  
Et elles se moquaient de tout, du monde, de la vie... elles s'aimaient, c'était suffisant et qu'importe ce que demain leur apporterait... elles s'en foutaient royalement. La terre pouvait s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds, le ciel leur tomber sur la tête avec la Lune et les étoiles, le magma des volcans pouvait geler et la calotte glacière bouillir... elles n'en aurait cure. Personne ne pourrait les séparer, sous peine d'y perdre la tête, et sûrement la vie. Et comme le disait si bien l'autre, « Carpe Diem », et elles cueillaient le jour, le distillait à la coupe de leur amour. Ainsi, elles restèrent, sous la Lune, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, à savourer la chaleur de leur passion.  
  
« Harry, je t'aime ... »  
  
"Moi aussi Severus, moi aussi"  
  
Les amants de la Lune, à jamais ensembles.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Lilouchka Mac Devil : Merci pour les encouragements. Ben oui, les métaphore c'est mon truc. De plus je compte continuer sur la lignée des slash. J'ai commencé à écrire un Harry/Draco qui devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
  
Saael' : Par tous les daemonis de l'enfer, la GRANDE SAEEL' m'a reviewé. Tu sais que je suis fan des reviews que tu laisses pour les autres fics. Tu es si ...inspirée. Ben merci. C'est vrai qu'elle était toute Kawai cette histoire. Grâce à elle j'ai humhum, converti une de mes amies (Slash Power Yéhé !LOL). Et comme je viens de le dire, j'ai un Harry/Draco sur le feu. J'ai adopté le style fluide. Et encore merci pour le deux reviews. Au fait, t'a lu la fic sur FF8 « Servant ». Moi aussi je te la conseille. Je me demande si tu la lira en entier (j'ai réussi mais faut être accrocher.) Big Kisses.  
  
Khalia : Marchi boucoup. C'est vrai que tu fais dans le Drama (à mon humble et personnel avis.), et je suis flattée que mon style te fasse penser au tien (comme on dit : Les grands esprits se rencontrent). Et pour le coup du : On ne sait pas qui parle jusqu'à la fin, c'est voulu. Bisous.  
  
Kim : Merci et bisous. Inuki : Merci à toi aussi. Et big Kisses.  
  
Célina : Merci beaucoup. Je vais mettre la suite de Vampire, mais j'ai quelques petits avec. Mais je pense que ça va aller. Merci encore.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé. Faites moi part de vos commentaires par review. Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine. 


	3. Mon ange, mon irréel

Et c'est encore moi, avec un nouveau One- Shot, tout triste, le jour où j'ai commencé à l'écrire, j'était dans un état d'esprit désastreux. Mais bon, maintenant je vais mieux, surtout par ce que demain on est demain et que plus tard ma tante arrive de Métropole avec un gros cadeau. Je jubile *fait la danse de la pluie*. Mince, mon linge va être tranquille.  
  
Bon fini le blabla sur ma vie. Donc, ce one- shot est un slash (NBM : Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ) Bah tiens, t'es là toi. (NBM : Toujours ma chère co-locataire). An moué vélélé !!! (traduction : Au secours !!). Bon, retour à la fic. Je disais donc que c'est un slash, Harry/Draco (extrêmement léger, mais tout de même présent) , pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop les Harry/Severus, ou le Harry/Tom\Voldemort (je sais, la différence d'âge est effrayante, mais bon, quand il reprend un apparence humaine...). J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.  
  
Mais avant, réponses au reviewers (qui, soit dit en passant, on été très peu nombreux) :  
  
§Lunenoire§ Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma façon d'écrire. Cette nouvelle histoire est un peu plus longue, mais encore courte (Désolée, je n'arrive pas à faire plus long). J'ai vu que le couple Harry/ Tom te fait grincer des dents. Ben moi aussi au début je n'était pas très partisane de ce couple, et même du slash en général, mais après quelques bonnes fics, j'ai vite changée (Ouverture d'esprit, quand tu nous tiens) ! Mais bon, avec l'espoir que tu apprécieras ce couple-ci, merci.  
  
§Alician§ Tu m'adores !!! Marchi , tu me fais un réel compliment. Je ne sais pas si tu vas trouver cette histoire craquante, vu qu'elles est basée sur la tristesse. Mais bon, tu me diras. Encore Merci.  
  
§Linalyna Malefoy§ Bon, j'ai tes impressions pour la première fic, mais pas pour deuxième. Mais ça fait rien. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas assez de fic avec Harry/ Voldie. Mais faut dire qu'elles sont pas faciles a écrire, parce qu'on risque de tomber dans la banalité (croit moi, j'ai déjà essayé d'en écrire mais le résultat est infect). Même celle qui ont Voldemort en vedette sont rares. Mais si tu lis en Anglais, que tu sélectionnes Harry, Voldemort, Rating R (Ben oui), tu vas en trouver d'assez bonne ( Lis la fic Paramour, elle est bien commencée). Bon, je sais que Voldie est beaucoup plus âgé que Harry, mais, c'est l'amour qui compte (t'as qu'à imaginer que Lord Voldemort a une apparence humaine (Poivre- sel). Allez merci.  
  
Allez, maintenant, la fic. Bonne lecture.  
  
Disclaimer : HP et le tralala n'est pas à moi. Et le titre est celui d'une chanteuse antillaise récemment décédée, Edith Leffel ( Paix à son âme).  
  
Spoiler : j'ai pas encore lu le tome cinq, donc, qui vous savez n'est pas encore mort pour moi (j'ai fais tout mon possible pour ne pas le savoir mais au journal, y'a une bonne femme qui a commencé par la fin et qui l'a dit à voix haute).  
  
Mon ange, mon irréel.  
  
Je marche, encore et encore. Je sais qu'il est là, je le sais, je le sens. Il sait que je suis là, il le sait, il le sent. Je le hais, il me hait, nous nous haïssons, en voilà une belle affaire. Je le veux mort, il me veux mort, ô pure merveille. La Mort, elle, me regarde de son trône sombre, belle et ténébreuse :parfaite. Elle m'observe avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres charnues. Elles se demande si elle va me laisser à la vie, ou me l'arracher d'un coup de son sceptre. Qu' elle me le prenne ! Qu'elle me le prenne ! mais qu'elle me laisse accomplir ma vengeance, qu'elle me laisse cracher ma haine à la face de cette être infâme immondice inhumaine, drame de mon existence. Qu'elle m'accorde le dernier souhait de l'homme condamné.  
  
Et je marche ; partout autour de moi, la puanteur abjecte des chaires putride, la vermine grouillant au seins des corps éventrés, déchiquetés, décomposés, décapités. Je vois des visage émaciés, verdâtres, purulents et les orbites vides... vides, remplies de néant. Néant qui abrite insectes et vers rampants. Je vois des visages que je ne connais pas, que j'aurais pu connaître, des visages qui, il y a quelques mois , devaient être souriants, insouciants, plein de joie, de bonheur. Aujourd'hui ils sont là, pataugeant dans la boue, trempant dans leur propre fange d'urine, d'excréments et de sang. Paix à leurs âmes.  
  
Je repense à ma vie, et à ce pourquoi je suis là, à ruminer ma rage. Je suis là pour te venger mon ange... Pour toi Draco, mon ange, mon irréel ...  
  
[battement de c?ur]  
  
// _ Alors Potter, on veut apprendre à voler sans balais ?  
  
Le garçon debout sur les créneaux de la tour d'astronomie, ne prit même pas le temps de se retourner pour répondre au sarcasme.  
  
_Fiche-moi la paix Malfoy . Tu devrais être content. Pourquoi ne viens-tu donc pas me pousser ? Ca irait plus vite, non ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux platine se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation, chercha les mots. Ses yeux masqués par la couverture de la nuit, portait la trace de la peur, et d'un autre sentiments, peut-être était-ce la tendresse.  
  
_ Parce que je ne veux pas ta mort, tout mais pas ça. Qui sera là pour répondre à mes sarcasmes, hein ? Tu y as pensé avant de te mettre le suicide en tête ? As tu pensé à ceux qui t'aiment ?  
  
_ Arrête ton mélodrame, veux-tu. Ca ne va pas avec l'image que tu donnes de toi.  
  
Et le garçon funambule se tourna vers l'autre. L'émeraude rencontra l'onyx dans une valse effrénée.  
  
_Adieu, mon Rival.  
  
Et le garçon aux yeux verts se laissa tomber, les bras en croix, silencieux, attendant de sentir la terre lui broyer les os, lui rompre les veines et en finir avec lui. Et il tomba, toujours et encore ; et il tomba jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit retenu par une force invisible. Un sortilège de lévitation. Avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à autre chose, le sort le remmena à une vitesse vertigineuse au sommet de la tour, et le projeta dans les bras d'un Draco Malfoy terrifié.  
  
Une fois encore, l'émeraude croisa l'onyx.  
  
La tristesse mêlée à la surprise affronta la terreur, le soulagement et un autre sentiment, indéfinissable. Alors le garçon au cheveux d'ébène éclata en sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans les robes de l'autre.  
  
_ Pourquoi tu m'as retenu ? J'avais enfin trouvé la force de me jeter de cette tour, et toi tu te pointes et joues les Nobles C?urs. Pourquoi ? J'attends des réponses, tes réponses. Répond !  
  
Il eut un moment de silence. Comme si tout ce qui les entourait, les insectes, les étoiles, le vent et même les pierres du château, s'était tu pour tendre l'oreille et découvrir la réponse attendue. Alors, le garçon aux cheveux blond prit le menton de l'autre entre ses doigts et son regard plongea dans la dense forêt noyée de larmes. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ...  
  
_ C'est peut-être parce je t'aime, dit il d'une voix tendre.  
  
Et comme pour donner un poids de réalité aux mots invraisemblables qu'ils venait de prononcer, il effleura les lèvres de son ennemis de toujours d'un chaste baiser.//  
  
[battement de c?ur]  
  
Ainsi avait commencé notre histoire, dans la tristesse. Et comme la vie naissait du néant pour y mourir, notre histoire était retournée à la tristesse. J'avais été dans une période instabilité mentale quasi- permanente. Le lien avec Voldemort et moi était plus qu'insupportable, une pure torture... Même en pleine journée j'entendais les cris de douleur, je voyaient les visages tordus par la souffrance, je sentait l'odeur des chaires calcinés, et des corps ravagés par la putréfaction. J'avais été au bord du gouffre de la folie dure, même si j'avais déjà eu quelques accès de démence, rares, mais violents.  
  
Et Draco est arrivé, et m'a redonné goût à la vie. Et croyez moi, ça n'a pas été une tâche facile. Pendant toute mon enfance, j'ai ignoré toute notion d'amour, d'amitié. Plus âgé, J'ai découverts l'amitié grâce à Hermione et Ron, Sirius et Rémus on été de vrai parents, et Draco, lui mon âme s?ur, ma moitié, lui m'a apprit l'amour avec un grand Amour. L'amour partagé. Les petites choses qui peuvent paraîtrent sans importance mais qui ont tant de valeur. Les balades au bord du lac... partager le même lit et ce qui va avec. Et tout ce que ce rebus, cette raclure de l'humanité à trouvé de mieux à faire, c'est de me retirer la seule personne qui ait pu rétablir mon équilibre de vie.. Il l'a tué sous mes yeux ; et moi je n'ai rien pu faire, rien sauf voir son âme arrachée à son corps, pleurer sur sa dépouille, et hurler ma haine au vent, au monde, au vide.  
  
Aujourd'hui, je vais me venger, venger la mort de mon âme s?ur, venger la mort de mes parents. Mon but depuis ce funeste jour de Noël. Noël, fête de l'amour pour tout le genre humain. Noël, jour maudit, qui ne fait aggraver ma peine. Aujourd'hui, moment tant attendu depuis trois ans, je vais enfin en finir avec celui qui s'est toujours appliqué à détruire ma vie.  
  
Il est là, devant moi, droit, le regard hautain. Il sait que ce sera notre dernier combat. Lui ou moi. Ou bien, les deux. Moi aussi je le sais, mais je n'est plus rien à perdre. Alors que lui, oui. Et pour une fois, dans ce combat de Titans, c'est moi qui mènerait la valse.  
  
************************************* [battement de c?ur]  
  
C'est fini.  
  
[battement de c?ur]  
  
Et je m'en réjouis.  
  
[battement de c?ur]  
  
Je sais que son corps sans vie est non loin de moi. Je sais qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre.  
  
[battement de c?ur]  
  
Je sens mes forces m'abandonner. Et je vois la mort me sourire. Peu à peu, ma substance vitale se gèle dans mes veines.  
  
[battement c?ur]  
  
Tout devient noir.  
  
[battement de c?ur]  
  
Je sens mon âme arrachée à mon corps. C'est douloureux.  
  
[battement de c?ur]  
  
Je meurs... Adieu.  
  
[................]  
  
[Frisson]  
  
Je sens un rayon de chaleur sur mon visage. J'ouvres les yeux. Je ne suis plus sur le champs de bataille, mais dans un endroit lumineux où l'air est sain. Je me lèves et vois des yeux gris, et un sourire rayonnant...  
  
Draco !!!  
  
Je le prends dans mes bras. Il m'a tant manqué. Au loin je vois deux personne : des cheveux noirs en bataille et des mèches rousses. Ils m'attends ; j'irais vers eux tout à l'heure, j'ai toute l'éternité devant moi, mais pour l'instant, je suis avec mon ange, mon irréel.  
  
FIN.  
  
********************  
  
Voilà, c'est fini. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Sinon, j'ai aussi écrit (au brouillon) un one- shot en parallèle avec celui- ci. Les « Dernières Volontés» de Harry. Si ça vous tente, je pourrais le mettre comme une suite. Allez une petite review.  
  
Sinon, au début je disais que je suis toute contente. C'est parce que je vais enfin pouvoir lire le cinquième tome (enfin, si ma mère ne décide pas de me priver de ce petit bonheur). Eh oui, ma tantine qui habite en France, me rapporte le livre In English (Of course !). Alors j'ai révisé toute mes leçon de grammaire, et je me suis blindée de dicos. Et si jamais ma mère décide de ne pas me donner le livre, et ben j'le lirais quant même. Personne ne se mettre entre Harry Potter et moi. Mouhahahahahahaha !!!!!! Bon ben moi j'arrête sinon je vais continuer à déblatérer pendant des heures sur l'injustice dont mes parents font preuve.  
  
Allez, bisous ciao. 


End file.
